Going to the library
by PJO rulz
Summary: "It was the 8th of October and there she was, in front of the library, about to buy that book..." A one-shot of a girl of the future going to the library to buy her copy of The House of Hades.


**English is not my first language so don't judge me.**

**Just a one-shot I thought up after listening to some songs, enjoy!**

* * *

It was going to be a great day.

It was the 8th of October and there she was, in front of the library, about to buy that book. It doesn't matter who she was; it could have been me or you or anyone really, and if you're a boy, well, it could have been your girlfriend, and if you don't have one, well… just imagine someone else.

It was the best and most awaited moment of her life; nothing else mattered, how she looked, what she was wearing, where she was… it wasn't important, just the reason of her being there. After a year of waiting and begging for the time to magically be shorter or, at least, _seem_ shorter, she was finally there about to get that book. _The House of Hades. _She shivered of excitement; she had waited so long… nothing could stop her now.

She set eyes on her target, the fantasy books area. It was a fantasy, all right, she hadn't stop imagining and trying to guess how the book was going to be, of course it was going to be awesome, but you know how really wanting something can get you, she had high expectations and she knew the were going to be accomplished. She walked up to the shelf. She knew she could have shipped the book, but then she was going to miss the feeling of going to the library and getting the book herself, it was difficult to explain, but the again, what about what was happening wasn't difficult to explain? _Agh! The feels…_

She got to the shelf and there she saw it. It was beautiful and to her luck, the last one there, she knew that if it hadn't been there she would have waited there day and night for them to get her a copy. She looked at the other books in the shelf and then at its label… Children Books. _What?_

"What?" Seriously? The Children Books' shelf? She took another look at the books around, they were good books, most of them and… a Winnie the Pooh book? What has this world come to!

"This is an outrage!"

"Is there something wrong?" It was one of the employees of the library; again the look didn't matter. She grabbed the book with shaky hands and for a moment she forgot what was happening. She had it! She-!

"Is there a problem?" the employee repeated with a bored tone. She snapped out of her daze and looked at the employee, annoyed.

"Yes, what's this doing here?"

"It's a library"

_Duh. _"No, I mean, what is this book doing in this shelf?"

"It's a children book"

She looked at the employee with a look of scandal on her face.

"No it isn't! _What _makes you think so?"

"Look a the cover"

She did as she was told. She looked at the red cover with Percy on it holding Annabeth for dear life and trying to escape from the white glowing thing to the Doors of Death, lava around them and monsters hovering from above. This book wasn't supposed to be there, it was supposed to be in the Most-awesome-books-in-history shelf.

"They are in Hell!" she answered the employee "what about it is for children?!"

The employee seemed to be getting tired. "Look at the publisher"

"Hyperion books? What about it?" She'd always found it ironic that their name was Hyperion, considering that Percy had fought Hyperion during the Second Titan War or TWII.

"Exactly, Hyperion books of Disney, meaning for children"

"Not all Disney things are for kids, how about the Rise of the Guardians, uh?"

The employee looked at her as if saying, _seriously?_

"That's a children movie"

"Then why so many teens like it?" _well, people over 10…_

The employee was about to answer when her parents called her.

"We're leaving!" They looked bored and really wanted to leave; they didn't appreciate the place as much as she did.

She gave the employee one last calculating glance and left for the counter to pay. _You won this time…_

* * *

Later that day, she went to her room, locked the door, closed the curtains and sat on her bed, taking in the silence. She looked down at her copy of the House of Hades. _Finally… _she thought giddily. She opened the book.

"_**Hazel I…"**_

* * *

**Gods, I can't wait for HoH! It's killing me! And the feels after looking at some fan art… gah! Check THIS out: **

** watch?v=HyjXgQJk5HQ**

**It's just so, so… I can't stop watching it.**

**Review what you thought! I know it was very… dramatic and kind of obsessive but… yeah, review.**

**Yours in demigodishness, and all that. Peace out!**


End file.
